The future never dies
by Profesor Franco M Romano
Summary: Fifteen years have passed since the war of universes, this is a look at alternate universe that was created by joining the three universes, it's just your decision if you want to know what happened, warning that it may not be very pleasant what you see. This is a crossover fic alternate reality full of action and drama, enjoy it.
"Fifteen years ... fifteen years have passed since ... since everything happens joined ... although it seems that has always been so, only a few and I know the truth ... to save three universes I had to sacrifice lives, precious lives ... and ended up joining the three universes ... there was only one ... of course, after everything was settled, there were three separate realities, but still there was this ... what resulted from the union of these three universes, beings coexisted in one world, surely you want to know what happened in this new reality, but ... you really want me to continue? I'm just an observer, who has thousands of stories to tell, and this is one of them, that's my job, to observe, because I'm Watcher, but this really my job is done ... "

"As I said, it was 15 years ago, who succeeded the war between the three universes in the world. Thanks to the courage of heroes million lives were saved. But when universes are saved, a new one is created, hosting the three worlds in one only making a single story. the first notable change in history happened fifteen years ago when the tournament Cell was performed, the Z warriors fought him against the powerful android. After the first fight between Goku and Cell, Goku rendered leaving his place to his son, to make fairer the fight Goku gave him a senzu a Cell to regain strength. During the course of the Cell fight began attacking Gohan with an uncontrollable fierceness, he began to laugh, they had heard that dark laughter, his eyes changed, let out a delirious madness, a fearsome madness that ended the life of Gohan before it could be transformed to a higher level of Super Saiyan level. Goku witnessed the murder of his son, his plan had shattered, never what you might expect, Cell was unrecognizable, completely mad and started to attack all wildly, even taking the lives of Trunks, but fortunately Goku managed to stop him, his fury managed to make ascended to the level of Super Saiyan 2. days later, Trunks and Gohan were revived by the dragon Balls, but also discovered that all hermit seeds had been contaminated by a foreign substance, the watchman of Gotham City Batman learned that the cause was ... the Joker. That event was the first of many changes in history.

A year later, the bronze knights traveled to another world to stop Hades, when they were about to die five in the hands of the god of death, Thanathos, the golden armor managed to save, but that was not enough, I understand that the facts ended the lives of Pegasus knight, but as I said, there were changes. Being of the Dragon Knights race, Dash arrived on time along with Goku and the Z warriors, Hades plans with his great eclipse were destroyed along with it. Months later another great danger, Sailor Galaxia had managed to remove almost pure hearts of all humanity, but the sailor scouts with allies like X-Men, and the Justice League ended that threat.

Three years later, peace was stopped with the appearance of a terrible monster, Majin Boo, its creator had made a pact with the powerful telepath Brainac to control this beast and achieve destroy the Earth. The battle between Goku and Vegeta against this monster took place on the planet of Kaio Shin, spheres of Earth and Namek rebuilt revived all the inhabitants and their energy in the Genki Dama, Goku ended Boo.

You see no matter what threat threat arose, there were always warriors were transformed into heroes, no matter how serious it was always out trumps. But ... something happened that nobody could have expected. A year after the threat of Boo, something happened that changed the course of history: the death of Saori Kido, Athena.

His influence goddess expanded worldwide, she was protecting him and dying was like a wall that collapsed wickedness stopped. For four years happened terrible wars and battles, the earth and all the universe was about to be destroyed. Evil had different names, Apocalypse, Darkseid, Thanos, Malebolgia, no matter who was every appearance of death lives had, heroes made an effort together to join, but it seemed that the destruction did not stop, wars between nations they had reached the point of nuclear war, the end was near.

Six years ... six years passed, the war was over, the threats of evil stopped, the great and powerful villains lying in the other world, had globalized nations into one, and there was no danger. I think think that peace finally arrived ... that thought is wrong. "


End file.
